Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and/or there is a need for multiple elevator cars in a single hoistway. In low speed self-propelled elevator systems, stopping the elevator car is typically smooth, given the low velocity of the elevator car. In high speed self-propelled elevator systems, the rate of deceleration of a high speed elevator car operating in the up direction can exceed the acceleration of gravity, when, for example, there is loss of power or other fault in the system. A loss of thrust may cause the upward traveling elevator car to decelerate at 1 gravity, causing passengers to be in freefall. If friction forces or shorted motor windings create drag forces on the elevator car, then the rate of deceleration may exceed gravity, and the passengers will accelerate upward relative to the elevator car.